Scales of Pyrrhia Book 2: Claws From The Earth
This was written by korekiyo stan with one braincell please no touch >///< NOTICE: this was written a few years back so apologies if it is terrible,, this doesn't reflect my current work Prologue "My name is Croc, and I have just been assigned probably and most honorable job in the Mudwing Kingdom, I am the new dragonet guardian, meaning that if there is ever an invasion from an apposing tribe it is my duty to guard and protect eggs and young dragonets who can't fend for themselves. And that means you guys!" Croc said with a friendly smile to the little dragonets. "Wa dus honor mean?" said a female Mudwing named Mudslide who would soon be the older sister of an unborn dragon. "It means, that you would be happy because other dragons have faith in you and respect you." replied Croc "Cool!" said Mudslide happily. Mudslide was the only dragon in the hatchery at the moment, her parents were, Silt(her mother) and Adobe(her father). The ineradicable thing about these dragons was that they both were the elite guards in our military force. A few weeks later the dragonet's egg still didn't hatch by the time it's parents were assigned to go on an investigation in the Sandwing territory, they knew the dragonet would be male, so they named him Stone. By the time Stone's parents had to leave, Mudslide was mature enough to leave the hatchery and start her own life. A few weeks later Stone's parents returned with devastating news: the Sandwings where planning an attack. Croc staggered back under the weight of his responsibility, he had to protect and egg all by himself against a hoard of Sandwings! But this is my job! he thought to himself I signed up for this, so that means it's my duty to do it right! He thought eagerly wile he was walking over to the weaponry to grab a spear and prepare. As he did so he overheard Queen Maroon talking to Stone's parents, "I need you two to head towards the Kingdom of Sand, and surrender yourselves, but as you do so I need you to get as much information as possible out of the guards." Said Maroon, "And by the way Croc." She shot and angry glare at him. "AH!!!!" yelped Croc, startled that Queen Maroon noticed him. "Calm down some one might hear you!" Maroon whispered. "Oh-OK." Whispered Croc."what is it? "When Stone hatches, if he does I need you to tell him that his parents died" "What?!" Croc gasped, "How could you do that to a poor little dragonet!" Croc's voice began to rise in anger. "It's for the better, that way if Adobe and Silt do die it wont have such an impact. You have to understand, especially you." Said Maroon, clearly referring to Croc's own dragonets who's mother died causing them to try looking for her and that leading to their deaths. Croc fell silent and looked down at his talons in sadness. "Croc?" asked Maroon as Croc lifted his head. "No, I understand. I will do as you wish my queen." "Please, just call me Maroon." Said the queen as Silt and Adobe took to the skies "Now go choose your weapon and take position in front of the hatchery." She said before she walked back to her cave to get her own weapon. Two days later the Sandwings arrived..... As Croc stood in front of the hatchery's entrance he turned to see Stone's egg moving, or more like wiggling. "Come on, this is the wort time to hatch little guy!" Then.... simultaneously a poison barbed tail pierced his neck as Stone opened his eyes breaking out of the egg. Claws From the Earth Stone flung his eyes open and whipped his head around to glare at Cheetah with a menacing snarl. Cheetah leaped back in surprise. "Hey! WHAT DID I DO?!" Cheetah yelled. Stone blinked in surprise then turned his head away sadly."Sorry, i thought you where the Sandwing in my dream, the one that killed my parents." "That's OK, don't worry I understand, you were fidgeting in your sleep, I had a feeling something was bugging you." "Thanks Cheetah....." Stone said as he looked around for Skyseeker, until he remembered.... He was dead. Then he looked back down at his talons. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)